What will happen next?
by yogirl223
Summary: This takes place after The Last Olympian. Rated T just in case ;


**I'm not really sure where this story is going at the moment, but i'm going for something that is out of the ordinary for the Percy Jackson fanfic's because they're all getting to be the same, and there isn't too much adventure in most of them, just a lot of Percabeth lemons, or just focused on the two and it can get awfully boring reading those over and over again. Ofcourse, this is a PERCABETH story, just because they're adorable! But i'll be sure to keep adventure in here (: Also, if anyone knows some good stories PLEASE inbox them to me (: I've found a few good ones.**

**This will be my first attempt at a Percy Jackson and the Olympians story, I hope I do a decent job. **

**Please review with anything I might need to work on in my writing!**

**Here goes nothing...**

Percy's POV

I woke up with a jolt, scared with sweat all over my face. This dream was different, it was so vivid I felt that I was really there, that I could feel what they did to me. I have no idea what to make out of this dream, and what I should do.

Well, maybe I should tell you what happened in the dream...

_ "Come to me, Percy Jackson!" something whispered in my ear. I turned to see who it was that had said this, but I saw nothing. _

_ "Who are you!" I demanded, unafraid of what it might be. What with being invincible and all, I wasn't too concerned with anyone hurting me. Unless..._

_ "Open your eyes Percy Jackson! Turn to me, face what you have caused!" I turned around completely, not knowing where I was to look. I saw a tiny speck of light to the left of me, as I walked towards it the images became more clear. There were bodies, piled up, everywhere. Recognizing some faces, I realized that these were the people that died in the battle against Kronos and his army. I started to get scared, not knowing where I was, I turned and ran, only to see a change of scenery. It was a throne, Kronos was on it and as we destroyed him a year ago, this was unusual. "Why, hello there Percy. What brings you here?" he said._

_ "apparently, you did. What do you want? Aren't you in a million pieces somewhere on this earth?" I replied, trying to show confidence and courage in my voice._

_ "Well, I am. Somewhere. Not for too long though, and everything will be different this time. I will rise again! It may not be immediate, but you will pay for what you have done, I will be sure to make it happen." Just then, he snapped his fingers, and one of his minions came out and attacked me. I tried to pull out riptide, but it wasn't in my pocket. It hit me right in my vulnerable spot, and Kronos smirked, showing me that he knew just what my weakness is..._

My back was in so much pain, and it could just be nerves, but something felt weird about this whole situation. Does he really know? Is he really coming back? I can't tell whether this was one of those 'visions' we half-bloods can get, or if it's just my nerves acting up.

I decided to get up and ignore it for the time being, until I saw Chiron next week. My Mom tends to be left in the dark about matters like this, but only because I was to protect her, she doesn't have to be involved in my 'other life'.

Anyways, today is the last day of school for the year. I decided to finish high school instead of staying at Camp Half-Blood for the whole year. It was a good decision, considering I could use some normal in my life. I made a few friends (mortals, of course. They can be very annoying, but, what can you do?) and even did decent in school, working through my dyslexia and ADHD was tough, but I wanted the chance to be normal for the first time since I was like 10. Even then, something was always wrong with me, but at that point I didn't know who I really was and what I was meant to do.

As I was getting ready, my mom started going on about how 'I was sooo grown up!' and how 'i'm not going to be her little boy anymore!' I gave her a reassuring hug and kiss on the forehead (yes, I LOVE my mommy) and told her that nothing could ever change, and that I would always be her little boy.

Annabeth's POV

Spending my whole summer redoing Olympus was really amazing, but I think I truly miss the camp and I can't wait to get back there next week! Although, tomorrow i'm going to Percy's house for his graduation, and so that we can go up to the camp together after a few days of hanging out in New York city.

I think I did a pretty good job in Olympus, especially since almost everything was destroyed when Kronos's army stormed in. I mean, he came in to get his way and all, but could he have conserved at least a little bit of what used to be there! It was a lot of hardwork, but Olympus is beautiful. There were gardens all around Olympians square that were amazing. In the middle, of course, was a statue of Zeus. One of the ideas I had was to put statues of hero's all around Olympus to recognize the people who risked their lives in battle, and there was also a garden that was dedicated to the people who lost their lives trying to protect the people.

I can go on and on and on about the things that had been made in Olympus, but today is my last day up here and I feel like I should spend some time talking to my mother and packing to get ready to leave.

Athena, my mother, approached me. "Annabeth, Olympus looks wonderful, we could not thank you enough. No, _I_ could not thank you enough. You've done some amazing work up here, and everyone agreed that you deserve something in return," Athena said, as she pulled something out of her pocket. She reveals a small wooden box. I gratefully took it from her hands and opened it, in it was a pendant. I gave her a quizzical look, since they don't usually give something like jewelry out to people. "This is something i've been waiting to give to one of my children one day. It gives you an instant link to me. If you ever are to need anything, at anytime, you just call my name, while wearing it, and I will be there instantly. It is a great gift, considering I do not have a direct link with many of my children. Although, i'm hoping to get a chance to get into their lives a little more. I truly hope you enjoy this, but I must be going, as I have some...meetings to attend. Good luck at camp, and tell Percy I wished him a nice graduation." I twirled the pendant in my hand, and admired it for a moment. It was beautiful, and it gave me a chance to get closer with my mother. I put the pendant around my neck and continued to my bedroom, where I would pack and get ready to set out for tomorrow.

**PLEASE REVIEW.**

**I'm pretty sure I know what's going to go on in the next chapter, so it should take me long at all to write it. If anyone ever has story suggestions, feel free to inbox me. (:**


End file.
